dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diesel/@comment-196.55.2.6-20170702201615
DIESEL FUEL AND THE BELAZ QUEST Those of you that will attempt to complete the Moving City quest to obtain the BelAZ will soon find yourselves lacking a critically important thing: diesel fuel. Indeed, you can only ever move the nuclear reactor parts from the Chernobyl nuclear power plant to Minry in the far russian east by transporting it in a BelAZ truck. That thing guzzles diesel fuel, the trip is very long – and your vehicle will be severely slowed down by the sheer weight of the nuclear reactor you're transporting (40 tons – which occupies 80% of your load, and remember, the heavier you are, the slower you move). Oh, and since the reactor is in three parts, you have to make the journey back and forth… THREE TIMES O_O (and probably a fourth one to carry the 100K steel and all miscellaneous components required in addition to the nuclear reactor). That little million+ diesel fuel you merrily gathered (and, hopefully not waste) up until that point will vanish faster than an unattended pack of oreos in a Weightwatchers convention. Roughly calculated, the entire back-and forth triple journey from the CNPP to Minry and back will cost you on average (if you avoid detours and stay on flat ground as much as possible) between fifteen and twenty million diesel. That's right. Twenty. MILLIONS. 20 000 000 !!! Please hinge back your jaw. You will find diesel fuel around in gas stations, but you will quickly realize that they are only so much of them around, and that they don't all have diesel fuel. Most diesel can only be found in the middle of the map – don't expect to find any in eastern Russia and in Europe, nor in the far east (where, ironically, you will need it the most). Even with intense scouring, you will most likely amass a few million units, but that will not be enough to complete your journey (and will leave you crying if you end up dry in the middle of nowhere with no secondary transport). And to make things worse, diesel fuel can ONLY be found in gas stations – don't expect loot rewards from bandits, nor hope to scavenge some in broken vehicles. Is it hopeless then ? No… there are actually two ways to gather sufficient fuel to carry out the mission. First of all, the iron price: fight bandits. Become a hunter and destroy every possible bandit base you can find – not for the resources, but for the caps, and kill any random bandit group you find. Those caps you will gather will allow you to purchase some much needed diesel fuel from the shop. Will it be enough ? It will depend on your playing style and whether or not you use caps for other purchases as well – but most likely, probably not. Which brings us to the second way to amass large quantities of diesel: making soap for trading purposes. Soap can be made from lard, which can itself be cooked from raw fatback, that can be obtained from slain animals (boars and bears yielding the highest results here) – all it requires is a lot of charcoal and salt, the first being free and the second being abundant in bandit camps (you should easily find more than enough) The survivor camp at Sverdlovsk sells sulfuric acid in exchange for soap (1:5), and the Tiumen camp will buy that sulfuric acid in exchange for diesel (1:2000). So, to get the 20M diesel required to complete your journey, you will need to craft 50 000 soap bars. Given the sheer amount of animals you will need to kill to get that much soap, you will probably wipe out a few species from the face of the Earth, but hey, it's the apocalypse, so biodiversity is already screwed. It's okay, you can cry. Most probably, however, you will also find diesel in other situations and will not need to gather it all that way. All in all, the situation is not absolutely hopeless… it will just take you a very… VERY… long time to gain the required fuel. Arm yourself with patience – but trust me, the reward is worth it. (Endnote: remember to save some diesel for the tank and helicopter too – but you won't need it much once you have the BelAZ to transport them around for free)